


NON FIC CHALLENGES ROUND 5

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Chapter 1

  
CH7 BINGO LIST   
1\. Cinderella/Prince Thomas   
2\. Glass Slippers   
3\. Red   
4\. Chipped Cup   
5\. Rumple/Belle   
6\. "Skin Deep"   
7\. Blue Fairy   
8\. Emma   
9\. Glass Coffin   
10\. Snow/Charming   



	2. Chapter 2

**Category:** Other Lands  
 **Title:** Rabbit Hole  
 **Summary:** Henry follows a white rabbit into a wacky world of smiling cats and smoking caterpillars.

 **Category:** Alternate Universe  
 **Title:** Second Chances  
 **Summary:** When the Blue Fairy turns August back to a real boy, he doesn’t turn back into a child. Now Emma is conflicted. Does she pursue her feelings for Neal or for August?

 **Category:** Mystery  
 **Title:** Shoeless In Storybrooke  
 **Summary:** Everyone’s left shoes are missing. Ruby and Belle must find the culprit before the right shoes go missing.


	3. CHALLENGE 10: MOTTO MAYHEM

1\.  [ ](http://onceuponasocial.livejournal.com/profile) [ **onceuponasocial** ](http://onceuponasocial.livejournal.com/) OnceUponASocial: It’s the new Enchanted Forest.   
2\.  [ ](http://team-snow.livejournal.com/profile) [ **team_snow** ](http://team-snow.livejournal.com/) Team Snow: We are The Snowflakes: unique, beautiful and a bit flaky.   
3\.  [ ](http://team-evilregina.livejournal.com/profile) [ **team_evilregina** ](http://team-evilregina.livejournal.com/) Team Regina: Evil with Regal style   
4\.  [ ](http://the-swan-team.livejournal.com/profile) [ **the_swan_team** ](http://the-swan-team.livejournal.com/) Team Swan: A product of True Love   
5\.  [ ](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile) [ **onceuponaland** ](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/) OnceUponALand: Where ‘Happy Endings’ come with points!


	4. Welcome to LiveJournal  (CHALLENGES: 19)

CHALLENGE 19: Welcome to LiveJournal (Part 1)   
(Red) areal_furcoat00   
(Snow) flakey_chick_37   
(Belle) chip_this_belle   
(Peter) herwolfchewbone   
(Gaston) layer_less_1991

CHALLENGE 19: Welcome to LiveJournal (Part 2)   
(Red) areal_furcoat00   
Hi I’m Red, Ruby if you prefer. I am fun loving and like to howl at the moon. I like long walks in the woods and chasing rabbits (not the white ones) Sometimes I can be a real she wolf. Some people don’t think that’s cool but I think they are just jealous of my real fur coat. 

(Snow) flakey_chick_37   
I’m Snow White. I have a good heart but others have told horrible lies about me. So I ran. I flaked. I hid out in the forest and did whatever I could to survive. I even stole chicken eggs. But all that doesn’t matter anymore because even though I am a flakey chick, my Prince Charming loves me.

(Belle) chip_this_belle   
Hello. I’m Belle. I long to be a hero and have adventures but I am only able to find them in books these days. People are a lot like books. Even though the cover is ugly, there is something good inside. We all have our flaws just like the chip in my favorite cup.  

(Peter) herwolfchewbone   
Hey I’m Peter. I am a young man looking for a fresh start. Some say I’m a ne’er do well but they are wrong. I am just a boy who is in love with a wolf. It doesn’t matter that she will probably eat me one day. I will just be happy to be her chew bone

(Gaston) layer_less_1991   
I am Gaston. I am handsome and manly. I enjoy looking in the mirror at my handsome face. I had a fiancé once but she said I was shallow and without layers. I’m a man not an onion. She wanted more than a pretty face so she ran off with an ugly one. 


	5. CHALLENGE 23

My name is Endora. I tend to be shy but I’m starting to get over it. When I get comfortable in a group I will open up. 

I can be a lot of fun when you get to know me. I like to joke around but not everyone gets my sense of humor. I tend to be a little strange at times. Sometimes it seems like I am from a different era  

I write a lot. Most of what I write is fan fiction. _Merlin_ and _Once Upon A Time_ are the ones I write the most. This year, I am trying to expand my fan fiction writing to include other fandoms.   

I also write original stories and poetry too. I write stories about a Faerie Princess going on quests with her friends. It’s the kind of adventurous life I wish I had. My poetry is not spectacular but it isn’t completely terrible. That is what I think at least. 

I have other creative outlets. I do some digital art and fan art. I also crotchet some and do other crafts. I love to be creative.      

I am interested in sci-fi, romance and adventures of course. I like old TV shows from the 60’s. (It’s that ‘different era’ thing I have.) I like to collect teddy bears and old glassware too. 

So that’s me. <3     


End file.
